


Sí tienes latidos irregulares, ve a chequearte con un cardiólogo por si las moscas

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, my headcanon, pov sacchan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El latido de su corazón se aceleraba aún más y no era por los efectos de la adrenalina. [Viñeta] [Sacchan Centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí tienes latidos irregulares, ve a chequearte con un cardiólogo por si las moscas

**N/A:** Es lo segundo de este ship que escribo y no descarto continuar escribiendo de ellos (De hecho, los ships hetero que me gustan para Gintoki son Tsukuyo, Sacchan y ligeramente Tae). Ambientado durante el final del capítulo 22 del anime, cuando Sacchan aparece por primera vez, éste es mi headcanon sobre Sacchan cuando conoció a Gintoki, es un ship que (mirándolo objetivamente) tiene mucho potencial. Viñeta de 811 palabras según el contador de Word.

* * *

 

Él se alejaba poco a poco de su rango de visión; aun así, Sacchan no apartaba la vista. Estaba paralizada como una boba, sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas y movimientos extraños en el estómago.

A pesar de que sus compañeros se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, Sacchan pudo escuchar a uno de ellos —su sentido del oído estaba muy desarrollado siempre y cuando tuviera las gafas puestas— comentar con incredulidad que ella «se había enamorado». Con esa suposición que su cerebro se encargaba de procesar, por acto reflejo, el latido de su corazón se aceleraba aún más y no era por los efectos de la adrenalina por irrumpir en esa mansión.

Estaba entrenada para hacer que los hombres comiesen de su mano, no para dejarse cautivar con ninguno. Sacchan siempre había tenido muy claro que los hombres eran fácilmente manejables: comportarse linda, desplegar sus encantos, flirtear y fingir devoción ante todo lo que sujeto en cuestión dijera o hiciera porque no había algo más infalible para el Ego de un hombre, que ser alimentado por una complaciente mujer.

No obstante, conoció a una excepción a la regla.

Tan concentrada en escapar de esa misión fallida había estado que saltó el tejado con más fuerza de la necesaria para impulsarse y terminó cometiendo un error de novata.

La primera impresión que Sacchan había tenido de Gintoki fue... Bueno, no era que la hubiese impresionado demasiado cuando se despertó en ese  _futon_  desconocido que amortiguó su caída. Para ella, Gintoki había sido un hombre común con un aura perezosa y pensó que tenerlo a su merced era pan comido. No iba a darse el lujo de contestar preguntas, por eso se aprovechó de su evidente resaca y el desconcierto de esos chicos.

Fue la primera vez que había recibido tantos desplantes de un desconocido. ¡Nadie trataba así a la Asesina Sacchan!

Pero que él pronunciara los distintas variaciones del verbo «atar» marcó la línea entre el «antes» y el «después» e inclusive ella estaba sorprendida.

Sacchan había estado convencida de haberlo embaucado, parecía que Gintoki —tonto impresionable— se había tragado su historia por completo. Hizo caso omiso al inusual sentimiento de culpa y no dudó en utilizarlo para entrar en la fortaleza de Nezumiya y rescatar a sus compañeros. Mientras hacía su papel, sutilmente investigó a que se dedicaba y sus habilidades de espadachin.

Sin embargo, Gintoki había demostrado no ser tan idiota. Fue Sacchan la que terminó dejándose llevar por las apariencias, apostaba que él se había limitado a seguirle la corriente y aun así no dudó en ayudarla. Sacchan no podía decir sí ese fue un acto noble o estúpido de su parte.

¡Ese hombre estaba lleno de contradicciones! La trató de la patada, como si no existiera y luego quiso comportarse como un adulto responsable. Un tipo normal hubiese escapado a la menor oportunidad, dejando que se las arreglase sola.

Cuando se encargó de atender sus heridas, Sacchan por vez primera reparó en él físicamente, descubriendo que sí lo miraba a esa distancia, Gintoki no era un hombre mal parecido... ¡Le había costado no mirar sus labios! Era imposible no quedarse prendada de esa carnosa boca e imaginarla recorriendo cada rincón de ella.

Al parecer dejó traslucir su inusual nerviosismo al escucharlo quejarse de sus primeros auxilios... ¡Ella sabía perfectamente bien tratar heridas, muchas gracias! Tampoco ayudaba en mucho lo extrañamente incómoda que se mostraba.

Volvió a pensar en el comentario de su compañero, consciente de sus reacciones con ese hombre, especialmente cuando le gritaba.

Sacchan nunca creyó en el amor, mucho menos en el amor a primera vista. En su línea de trabajo no podía darse el lujo de permitirse tal emoción. Era una frívola distracción presente en los  _doramas_  o  _mangas shoujo_  que la colocaría en una posición vulnerable. Y con la vulnerabilidad, venía la debilidad y sí era débil, las consecuencias serían fatales por involucrarse demasiado.

Ella lo entendía.

Decir de buenas a primeras que estaba enamorada hasta para ella era una exageración. ¡Apenas sí sabía que él existía! El Distrito Kabuki no era un área que frecuentara, por impulso sus pasos la guiaron hacia esa dirección.

Algo se removió en su interior y de verdad intentó ignorar el hecho de que inconscientemente ese hombre había descubierto su anhelo de ser dominada en todos los sentidos.

Lo que sentía por Gintoki era una atracción muy fuerte, aunque —y sonaba muy loco— era algo más que una índole sexual... al punto de desear ser tratada no como una  _esclava_ , sino como una  _mascota_.

Aún no lo sabía con certeza.

Pensaba demasiado, haciéndose un lío por un hombre que no daba señales de interés. A lo mejor a la semana siguiente se olvidaría de él, quien sabe.

Pero... ella quería ponerle una etiqueta definitiva a lo que le sucedía. ¡Ya ansiaba verlo nuevamente!

Su instinto se lo pedía a gritos.

* * *

 

**Quise tomarlo desde una perspectiva más realista cuando leí/vi este capítulo. (De hecho, me senté algunas veces a mirar el anime con mi prima, quien apenas lo está conociendo y ya le gusta mucho este pairing).**

**Sip, es bastante OOC (ya escribiré alguna vez de una Sacchan más efervescente xD), pero me basé en la Sacchan de ese capítulo que no dudó en manipular a Gintoki, incrédula por las extrañas reacciones que tenía con él y no en la acosadora hardcore que conocemos lol; para mí no fue un amor casi instantáneo como el de Kondo por Tae, sino como atracción, un crush que con el tiempo fue evolucionando durante el stalkeo... ejemplos donde se nota -y mirando con atención- son el Mon Hun arc o en el capítulo de los lentes rotos (y claro, la segunda peli).**

**AH! En las dinamicas S &M (según lo que he leído), el sumiso puede ser tratado como esclavo (reciben órdenes) o mascota (igualmente reciben órdenes, pero el Dominante los trata con más cariño). Me acordé de eso mientras escribía :) **

**Disculpen tanta nota explicativa, pueden saltársela sí gustan.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
